Body Art
by memihime
Summary: What first starts off as an innocent night of partying ends with Arianell showing Seda just how much she truly appreciates art in all of its forms.


Arianell pressed her lips gently against Seda's lips and ran her fingers down the dark caramel flesh of the exotic woman beneath her. The fair skinned beauty lifted Seda's hands above her head before deepening the kiss to become more passionate. When Seda released a soft hum of delight from her lips Arianell pulled away her long purple hair falling over her shoulder and covering their faces. Slowly she pressed her forehead up against Seda's and whispered softly," Your body is a masterpiece….won't you allow me to have it?"

"How out of character for you Ari….usually you just take what you want." Seda replied as she reached up and pushed Arianell's hair behind her ear before then cupping Ari's cheek into her hand, smiling. Smirking slightly Arianell asked curiously," Would you be more satisfied with the experience if I did such a thing? If I just took what I wanted from you?" Closing her eyes slightly Arianell leaned her head into Seda's soft hands. Seda tilted her head to the side, pulled Arianell down closer, and began to kiss along the woman's neck gently," Do as you wish."

How had this even begun? How had these two women found themselves in the each other's grasp?

Only a few hours ago, Arianell and Seda had been out partying with the others. Of course, it had been a party thrown by the two delinquents Malik and Hinten who didn't seem to know the meaning of keeping a low profile. The two teammates had decided to go together just to check the party out for a bit with no concrete plans as to what they'd be doing afterwards.

Ari took a large gulp of the peach vodka that Malik had provided in the punch bowl and then took a deep breath," Ahhhh that really hits the spot." Looking over to her teammate she smiled and held out her cup," Come on Seda take a drink. It tastes amazing." Seda looked over to the cup being offered to her before taking it to taste the peach vodka. As the liquid hit her taste buds and the strong taste of peach hit her she could then feel the burning sensation as the vodka hit the back of her throat before going down. Blinking slightly at the strong flavor Seda handed the cup back over to Ari," It certainly has a kick to it. Maybe a different flavor would be better." "Oh you just have to get used it is all." Arianell grinned big before downing essentially the rest of the cup and letting out a slightly shout of excitement that matched perfectly with the loud playing music all around them.

Seda chuckled slightly causing Arianell to look over," What?" Seda pointed over to the punch bowl where Simon had dragged Hinten and Malik over to.

"You two said this was going to be non-alcoholic punch!" the white haired boy shouted at the two taller boys.

Malik grinned mischievously as always," Oh did we say that? You must have misheard us."

"Yeah Mama Simon. Who would come to a party with non-alcoholic punch?" Hinten asked curiously.

Simon clearly looked frustrated as he then pointed to someone across the room," HEY YOU! USE A COASTER FOR THAT BOTTLE! YOU'LL MESS UP THE WOOD!"

Both Arianell and Seda were able to get a good laugh at the sight. They then went towards the center of the room and danced with some of the others. It was a lot of fun, but eventually Arianell decided that she wanted to head back to her room before she got too drunk. "The last thing I want is a gross hangover in the morning." She grumbled as she then took Seda's hand and they left the party.

When the two girls arrived in Arianell's room Seda was amazed to see all the books lying around. She knew Arianell enjoyed reading books but she hadn't imagined there would be so many. Moving some of the books from her bed to her desk Arianell waved over to the bed," Go on and sit down over there. It'll probably be the most comfortable place to sit in this mess." As Seda sat down on the bed the strap of her party dress fell off her shoulder revealing more of the many tribal markings she had all over her body.

"So, is there a movie or something you'd like to watch?" Arianell asked curiously, turning around to see the newly revealed marking son Seda's body. Walking over closer she then ran her fingers along Seda's shoulder where the markings were and she said gently," I've always loved how your body is essentially a walking art piece, Seda." Seda was a bit caught off guard by Arianell suddenly being so close and touching her body but she smiled slightly and nodded," Yeah…it is one of the beautiful things about tribal markings I believe. I am able to express so much about myself and my culture without having to say a word." It was a rather poetic and deep thing to say in Arianell's opinion, but then again she supposed Seda had been faced with such a statement many times before. Certainly Arianell was not the first person to become so taken in by the markings on Seda's body.

Without even thinking Arianell moved the other strap of Seda's dress down to look more at the art on her flesh. At first, Seda said nothing but then as Arianell in somewhat of a trance pulled down more Seda then lifted her hands to hold up her dress over her chest," Ari." Hearing her name brought Arianell back. Blinking she then looked to Seda and whispered," Are you telling me I have to stop?" The idea didn't exactly sit well with Arianell who at this point wanted to see everything on Seda's body. Seda looked down to the girl who was currently on her knees in front of her. After a moment of silence Seda responded," There's no point in you looking at the art if you have no idea what it means…" Arianell ran her hands down Seda's thigh," Then tell me about them. All of them. I want to know everything."

So it began. Seda started from the top and moved her way down explaining every curl, color, and mark on her flesh. When her clothing began to get in the way she merely moved it down more and more until her entire dress had to come off. Arianell was infatuated the entire time. It was amazing how beautiful every single line on Seda's flesh was. How each one told a story, meant something, and somehow illustrated some aspect of Seda's life that was important. By the time Seda finished Arianell was on top of Seda unable to contain her desire for the woman any longer.

"Your body is art. You are art. That is beautiful. You are beautiful. I want you…" Arianell stated with not a bit of hesitation in her voice. Looking up to Arianell, Seda smirked slightly the mischievous look in her eye ever present," Two girl teammates together? You really think this is a good idea?" There was no response because then Arianell pressed her lips up against Seda's. Maybe, that was Arianell's response to Seda's remarks on the situation.

Internally, Seda knew Arianell too well. She was already aware Arianell was not going to back down from this. They were going to do this and they were going to go all the way because Arianell was unlikely to accept less. Then again Seda was also interested in seeing how invested in this Arianell really was. So why not give it a try? It couldn't hurt anything if it was what they both wanted.

" _Would you be more satisfied with the experience if I did such a thing? If I just took what I wanted from you?"_

" _Do as you wish."_

They readjusted themselves on the bed with Arianell maintaining her position on top. Both females were both down to just their bras and panties. As their tongues moved against each other in a battle for dominance Arianell grabbed hold of Seda's left breast gently squeezing it while it was still being covered by Seda's bra. Humming gently against each other's lips finally Arianell pulled away and then began to kiss down Seda's chest. Moving the cup over Seda's right breast to the side she then opened up her mouth, wrapping her lips around Seda's nipple that slowly stiffened in her mouth. Arianell's tongue flicked the stiff nipple in her mouth over and over again causing a flush to come over Seda's dark complexion. Once Arianell was satisfied with the sensitivity of one she set her sights on the other.

A soft pant escaped Seda's lips as she moaned softly and turned her head muttering," Ari…Ari…please would you…be rougher…" Glancing up from her position at Seda's chest Arianell nodded her head more than willing to oblige the request of her mate for the night. Her teeth then began to nibble on Seda's nub. Seda's back arched slightly as she cried out softly in delight only to then feel Arianell's free hand moving down her waist to the elastic of her panties. Arianell's hand slipped beneath the fabric of Seda's underwear and then began to rub along Seda's lower lips. Her thumb and index finger gently began to squeeze and twist Seda's clitoris. The sudden sensation that rushed through Seda made her let out a soft cry. Biting her bottom lip slightly to muffle her noises Arianell glanced up and shook her head," No no…I want to hear you…don't you silence those delightful sounds. It is what inspires me. Those sounds are what motivate me, Seda." To make sure her point got across she tugged more aggressively on Seda's clit.

Seda's eyes shut slightly and she released another moan her chest rising and falling at a more rapid pace as her breaths became more staggered as her body became more turned on by Arianell's touches. Arianell couldn't decide at this point what part of Seda as more addicting. Was it the art that was embedded into her body or Seda's body all on its own? It would seem as if Seda's body was the perfect canvas for the art, but on the other hand it seemed that the art was perfect for Seda's body. They complimented each other perfectly without a single flaw. Her tongue slid down from Seda's chest and soon Arianell was between Seda's legs. Arianell placed Seda's legs on her shoulders as her mouth then spread Seda's lower lips. Her tongue gently moved over the clit before sliding back down to Seda's entrance.

"Hnnn…Ari…ah…mmm…" Seda's voice came through the pants and moans as her body was pleasured. "Change…change positions so…so I can…make you feel good too…" she demanded softly. There was no way Seda's pride would allow her to be the only one in such an embarrassing state. She'd make sure Ari also felt pleasure. Arianell seemed to agree by shifting her body as Seda had suggested. Moving Arianell's underwear to the side Seda wasted no time in beginning to lick over Ari's delicious mound.

Arianell cried out softly surprised by Seda's forcefulness all of a sudden. It was always nice to feel desired like this. The purple haired girl couldn't remember the last time she had felt so genuinely content to be doing something like this on the spur of the moment. She continued to move her tongue over Seda's entrance before then gently prodding at it with the tip of her tongue. Before long she was swirling her tongue around slowly inside of Seda's body making sure to get Seda's taste on her tongue so that she'd never forget it. Though for as much as Arianell was doing this to Seda, Seda was returning the favor with her own tongue. Seda was quietly slurping up the fluids that were dripping from Seda's sweet kitty.

Moaning softly Arianell couldn't help but glance back and mutter," Seda…mmm it feels like you've had a lot of experience doing this before…" Seda glanced around Arianell's thigh to make eye contact with her and gave a small grin," Well I wouldn't say I've had a lot of experience, but I certainly know my way around a woman….after all I am one." Reaching up Seda then gently slid a finger into Arianell's soaked cavern and began to wiggle her index finger around slowly until it had gone in up to her first knuckle. Crying out loudly Arianell threw her head back to let her voice out to the ceiling. Panting in delight as Seda's finger moved around inside of her causing Ari's hips to shake from side to side. "Mmm…mmm Se-se…seda….sedaaa…." "You're so precious when you let yourself go Ari. You're not as snobby and demanding when someone is attending to this naughty cave down here. Is this where all your terrible attitudes come from when you don't get your way?" Seda pushed her finger in a bit deeper before then beginning to thrust a bit more aggressively," Come on Ari, tell me what you want from me. You are usually so demanding. The kind to take what she wants no matter what…"

Seda's eyes were fluttering shut as she moaned and was hunched over as she was being overpowered by Seda's movements. Panting heavily her body squirmed as she felt herself becoming more and more soaked as Seda continued. "Sedaaaa….ah…ahhhh…mmm I'm…I'm the one who is supposed to be in control. I'm supposed to be…the one…mmm…." It was impossible to talk when her inner walls were being petted by Seda's finger and Seda's tongue was now flicking her clit.

"You were supposed to be doing what Ari? I couldn't hear you very well." Seda muttered teasingly before then poking at Ari's entrance with a second finger," If you tell me I'll pleasure you more. That's what you want isn't it Ari? That's what you were trying to tell me, right?" Before Arianell could even gather her thoughts together to reply Seda had already slid a second finger deep inside of her and was still thrusting with the same amount of strength. Moaning out loudly her body was now glistening in a thin layer of sweat. Slowly Arianell moved her mouth back down in between Seda's legs and between moans continued to lick and play with Seda's mound just as much as Seda was messing up her own.

A battle between wills had begun.

Who would reach climax first?

Seda had to admit that Arianell's tongue was certainly getting the best of her as she moans escaped from her own lips, but she made sure not to let up on Arianell at all. Her fingers twisted and moved around inside of Arianell changing speed and roughness with time.

Finally, Seda whispered softly," Ahh…Ari…mmm if you nibble there…and…and lick…lick there…then…then…" Seda's fingers suddenly stopped as Arianell began to lick more aggressively and gently bit on Seda's clit until finally Seda cried out loudly as she reached her climax. Opening up her mouth Arianell began to slurp up all the juices that were flooding into her mouth. Even though Seda had just reached the peak of pleasure her eyes slowly opened as she began to move her fingers again," Come on…Ari…I…I can't…be the only one to orgasm. You…you have to orgasm too…mmm…feel…feel good…" There were no issues there because Arianell had only become more aggressive because she had felt her own orgasm coming on and hadn't wanted to be the first. So after only a few more minutes of being fingered she too orgasmed and it splatted over Seda's face.

Breathing heavily Arianell moved around so her face was up by Seda's. Seeing the mess she had made she reached over for some tissues and gently began to wipe Seda's face," You…you were amazing…" Seda nodded her head," You were too…"

Arianell then lay on the bed beside Seda looking over the beautiful woman beside her," You'll have to come again you know. Now that I've had a taste of you I won't let anyone else have you. You're mine."

Seda shook her head slightly. Arianell thought she could just claim and take anything she set her eyes on. Leaning forward Seda kissed Arianell's lips.

" _You can have me, for now."_


End file.
